Interrupts typically use signal traces to signal a system or component (such as a chipset) that a peripheral component needs to be serviced, perhaps because of a change in status. Software interrupt routines typically service these interrupts by inquiring into the details of the peripheral component by reading status registers and taking appropriate actions. There are currently objectives in the electronics industry to reduce signal traces where possible to reduce costs and to reduce system response times to improve performance.